The Slytherin Prince
by Tainted Cries
Summary: Draco's having trouble in his 6th year at hogwarts, he meets a few obstacles that he thinks he can't get through. Some he will and some he won't. Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Prologue

A/N: This story is called The Slytherin Prince, as u read if you have a better title, please suggest one to me! Thank you so much! Enjoy this, there is much more to come.

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all of the characters and all that jazz.

Draco Malfoy walked a corridor, late at night. A prefect badge gleaming on the front of his robes. He had the trade-mark grin plastered on his face, and ice lingered in his eyes.  His ear shifted as he heard something from behind, but it wasn't a person, he could tell. He was on edge, with a swirl of silver, green and black he turned to face…Mrs.Norris.  What was keeping him so tense?  Maybe it was the fact that he was in love with the person everyone would least expect, an it made everything worse that she didn't know.  Why didn't she? Because he had been stupid that night he had the chance.  It was just her and him in the courtyard, he remembered the exact date. 2 wks ago, December 8th at about 8:34 p.m.  She said she loved him, and he froze in place, not unable to hit her back with a smooth line or a funny joke, he had two choices: Do not speak or tell her you love her. So it was either: Stay quite or lie.  He wasn't going to lie, at the time it would have been a lie.  But now it was pure truth, and he was the laughing stock of the school, because she dumped him. It was horrible, although his fellow Slytherins, thank god, refused to believe it was true, they stayed firmly at his side.  They may be cruel and ruthless, Slytherins, but they stick together.  He should know, being one of them and all.  He sat on his usual chair in an empty classroom he did every night, withdrew a pink envelope from his robes, and out came a cream piece of parchment.  In black ink was the first, last and only love letter he had ever received.  He was frustrated with himself, how foolish he had been.  He ran his fingers lightly through his hair and rubbed his eyes lightly, growing more tired as the night grew older.  Why he was so tired so early, because of his quidditch game….which he lost.  He had a bruise on the side of his face the size of a baseball, and his head had just stop hurting from his nasty fall that stupid Potter had caused.  He would pay him back, very finely too.  Draco grinned at the thought of Potter in total humiliation.  He tried to keep in his laughter, but it soon was swallowed back down his throat as he looked at the letter again.  He read it over and over again, he had practically memorized it, could play it over in his head at any time of the day.  He could play over the night he had with her, the hard smack she gave him.  The red mark that began to fade after an hour or so.  It was all so vivid in his mind, so real.  Like he could live it over and over again, making the same mistake over and over again.  He wished with all his heart that he could fix that mistake, he would do anything.  Many people, he had heard, were surprised he could even show his face in school, still keep up his prefect duties.  But he did, Draco wouldn't falter on the outside, he would flinch at anything, on the outside he had the perfect composure, he could keep up his act as long as he wanted, but on the inside everything stung from previous crash and burns.  He stood up, ran his fingers through his hair again, deposited the envelope in left pocket, and left the room, heading to the Slytherin Common Room.  He reached the fireplace and lay in front of it on a black couch, trying to relax.  Something wasn't right, whatever it was, he could hear it, he could feel it.  He didn't like it.  He stood, wand withdrawn, and in the shadows lay a tall, slim figure, with a vacant expression on its face, hair hanging loosely over it's eyes, and a wand withdrawn, pointed at Draco, his heart to be exact.  The hand attached to the wand did not tremble, flinch or move.  But the figure's lips did.

"Avada Kedavra!"


	2. Weasley's Are Back at Hogwarts

The hand attached to the wand did not tremble, flinch or move. But the figure's lips did.

"Avada Kedavra!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco swerved aside, the beam destroying the fireplace. Breathing heavily, he had no idea what to do.  
  
"Very quick Draco, but do you really think you could beat me, alone?" Out stepped the shadow and a lean figure stood, leaning against the wall.  
  
  
-Gryffindor Common room-  
  
"Mum says he's gone ballistic!" Ron chatted nervously with Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Oh Ron, I'm sure he'll be fine!"  
  
"Yeah Ron, I mean don't you think George can take care of himself?" Harry added in, an effort to cheer up Ron.  
  
"Not without Fred! And Fred won't say where George went or what he was doing, all he said is that George is gone."  
  
"Well if Fred let him go, I'm sure he knows he'll be ok. George is now what..18? 19?"  


"He's 18, 19 in 4 months."  
  
"Oh come on Ron! Cheer up!"  
  
"I can't, he's even got mum in a nervous wreck. Her handwriting in her letter was shaky and she could barely even write complete sentences."  
  
"She's just worried, all mum's get worried."  
  
"Yeah, but look at Ginny." He nodded to a corner in the Gryffindor common room, arms around her legs, knees held tight to her chest, Ginny sat there, slightly crying and rocking back and forth.  
  
"She's been like that since this morning, miss breakfast, lunch and all her classes. Her and George had a special bond, if he's not ok, she won't be either, Harry."

"She'll be fine, George will be fine, everyone will be fine!" Harry, Hermione and Ron all heard a familiar face, turning around to face Fred Weasley.  


"Fred it is nice to see you!" Hermione shouted as a smile crept over her face.  
  
"Yes, good to see you Fred."  
  
"Good to see you too Harry and Hermione." Fred glanced at Ron, somewhat still smiling. 

"Hello Ron?"  


"Don't hello me! I can't believe you'd put the famil-" He was cut off, for Ginny had come rushing forward and was now hugging Fred dearly.  
  
"Hello Ginny.."  
  
"Fred, I missed you."  
  
Harry paused and glanced at Fred a bit suspiciously. "Fred, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well Harry, Your looking at your new Quidditch referee, Madame Hooch decided she should take her classes a bit more seriously, and called for me." He had a big grin plastered across his face.  
  
"Oh that's great to here Fred!"  
  
"Isn't it?" He began to walk. "Come on now, don't we have dinner to get to?"

Ginny followed happily along and for the time being Ron was happy too. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table and Fred asked permission to sit with the students instead at the staff table and Dumbledore happily granted him it. At that moment Draco walked in, looking quite beaten up, he didn't walk in...he floated in. Blood running down the side of his mouth, and BAM he was dropped to the floor, but behind him there wasn't anyone..at all. Gasps fell through the room and Fred was staring, hard. Madam Pompfrey ran to his side, and glanced at Dumbledore standing above her.   
  
"He needs to get to the hospital wing, now!"  
And with that they floated him to the wing, Ginny, Ron, Fred, Harry and Hermione following closely behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: PLEASE review! Hehe don't u wuv me story? Yeah more to come!


	3. A Temporary Home

Ginny followed happily along and for the time being Ron was happy too. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table and Fred asked permission to sit with the students instead at the staff table and Dumbledore happily granted him it. At that moment Draco walked in, looking quite beaten up, he didn't walk in...he floated in. Blood running down the side of his mouth, and BAM he was dropped to the floor, but behind him there wasn't anyone..at all. Gasps fell through the room and Fred was staring, hard. Madam Pompfrey ran to his side, and glanced at Dumbledore standing above her.   
  
"He needs to get to the hospital wing, now!"  
And with that they floated him to the wing, Ginny, Ron, Fred, Harry and Hermione following closely behind.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione finally wondered why they were actually following, when she realized Fred was the one that was leading them along.  
  
"Um, Fred what are we doing?" Harry's inquisitive voice piped in.  
  
"You guys go back to the Great Hall! I'll meet you there!"  
  
They all stopped, except Fred, and left. Fred sighed of relief as they turned to leave, and swiveled around a corner, heading straight for the SCR and who should he run into?  
  
"George! George! What did you do to that poor kid? You were just supposed to mess with him!"  
  
"I know, I know! I didn't lay a hand or a spell on him! I didn't have the chance to! Bloody mongrel already knocked him out!" George was in quite a rage.  
  
"Who is this mongrel that you're speaking of?"  
  
"Damned if I know!"

  
"Where'd he go? Did you send him into the Great Hall?"  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't afford to be seen!"  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You _do_ believe me, don't you Fred?"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Alright, we need to find this damn person before they get anyone else, or better yet, go after Draco again."  
  
"Come with me." Fred walked at a fast pace, George following closely behind in the shadows, hoping no students would walk by.  
  
*****Great Hall*****  
  
"Silence! Silence!" Snape tried yelling and got nowhere  


"BE QUITE!" Echoed Hagrid's extremely loud voice within the Great Hall walls. Every mouth that had once before been open, was shut.  
  
"Now, I dun kno' what exactly 's goin' on 'round here, but yer've got ter stay calm! Alright? Good." Hagrid sat down and began to talk with McGonagall.  
  
"Harry, you don't think this has anything to do with George do you? I mean...George wouldn't...Would he?"  
  
"Of course not Ron, but you shouldn't really be talkin about this in front of Gi-" He froze when he didn't see Ginny in her place next to Hermione, And Hermione and Ron's eyes both shifted to her empty seat.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Did she follow Fred?"  
  
"We must go find her!"  
  
"I know Ron, calm down. We must leave quietly, or else they'll catch us."  
  
They quietly left the Great Hall and ran as fast as they could down each and every corridor, not seeing anyone at all.  
  
*****Back by the SCR*****  
  
Fred stopped as he heard small footsteps approach them. "George get back."  


George stepped back farther, fading into the darkness. Around the corner came a little girl with red hair.  
  
"Ginny! What are you doing here?!" Fred sighed with relief and hugged her.  
  
"I missed you and didn't want to go with Ron."  
  
"Well, I have to do somet-"  
"GEORGE!" Ginny screamed as her eyes shifted to the shadows where the out line of a tall, slim figure lay.  
"It's George!"  
  
Fred glanced frantically around. "I don't see George, Ginny. It's ok, I know yo-"  
  
Once again he got cut off, only by George is low, whispering voice. "Fred, It's ok." He stepped out of the shadows and held out his arms. "Hey there Ginny."

  
"George!" She ran up to him and hugged him tight. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Just around." He smiled and looked at her in her eyes. "Ginny, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone you've seen me or that I'm here, you gotta be quite about this, ok?"

"Alright I promise!" She smiled. "It's good to know you're okay."

"I'm sorry I made you worry."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Hey you two, let's get a move on!" Fred hissed and they walked again at the fast pace, George back in the shadows of the corridors.  
  
"Alright, we're here." He walked straight into an empty classroom. "George, welcome to your new home...um, your new _temporary _home." He grinned at him.  
  
"My what? This? My new home? New _'temporary' _ home? Fred, are you off your damn hinges?! You can't hide me here!"

"Yeah I can, George! Have I ever failed you?"  
  
"Well no.."  
  
"Exactly! Have fun!" Fred closed the door and Ginny re-opened and smiled at George.

"I'll visit you as much as possible!"

"No, people could follow you. Only come if Fred is accompanying you."  
  
"But-"

"Ginny."

"Fine. Bye George."

"Bye Ginny." He smiled as she closed the door, mumbling to himself. "Well Hogwarts, feels good to be back." He sighed and fell back, a bed appearing under him and he landed softly. "It feels very good."

  
*****Back at the GCR*****

Ginny quietly walked in to find the common room still entirely full and busy with chatter. She turned to go up to the Girls' Dorms when she heard Ron yelling for her.

  
"GINNY! GINNY!" He ran to her. "Where did you go?! You could have been hurt?! Mum would've killed me! Gin-"  
  
"Ron, I'm fine."  
  
"Ginny, where were you?"  
  
"I just went for...a walk."  
  
"A walk? You went for a walk in the school after you just saw what happened to Draco. Are you nuts?"

"Yep." She grinned at him and yawned. "I'm gonna go to bed, 'Night guys." And she went up to the dorms.

"Ron, what was that?"  
  
"What was what?"

"Your little sister has you whipped."

"No she doesn't. She always listens to me."

"No she doesn't."

"Yeah she does."

"No, she really doesn't."

"She does."

"It's okay Ron." And Harry and Hermione were in a fit of laughter.

"Shut your trap holes! The two of you!"

"Woah Ron, calm yourself. Do you want a treat? Bark bark." Harry shot back and laughed even harder, his face turning red and Hermione's eyes watering.

Ron pouted and slouched back grumpily. _I am not whipped. I am so in charge around here._ He pouted some more and finally went up to the boys' dorms, Harry following him up, every so often making barking sounds and asking Ron if he wanted a treat, which Ron replied with a grunt or "Shut it!", which got Harry riled up even more.

  
Hermione laid in her bed and finally decided that Ginny was not asleep and turned to face her, whispering sharply. "Ginny! Ginny!"

Ginny turned to face Hermione. "What?"

"Where did you go?"

Ginny looked hard at Hermione and smiled. "If I tell you something, you have to promise me not to tell Harry or Ron, or anyone for that matter, ok?" Ginny's face was serious, an expression rarely seen on Ginny.  
  
Hermione looked back at her. "Alright, I promise."


End file.
